Plants vs zombies hero's love
by scatmanking
Summary: Join the plant heros as they august to their new human life WARINING LEMONS IN FUTCHER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up green shadow we have to get the last part for the machen!" Night cap yelled the hero plants have fond out that Dr zomboss has left to another dimension "I'm coming I'm coming!" she yelled as she was running in the gauged "blehnm jopg kihph." crazy Dave said "yes sir I'll tell them." Citron said "alright now the five plants that are going are chumpzilla,Solar Flare,spudow, night cap and finally green shadow." Citron said "alright we're going together!" Solar Flare said as she grabbed her pea shotter friend "now before you go all you need to take these." Rose said she gave a backpack to the chumper,the sunflower, the potatomine, the mushroom and the pea shotter "when you get there you guys will turn human and will be naked so these has cloths in them for you guys." Rose said "and one more thing their well be no way back so green shadow." Citron said as he walked up to her "I'll will miss you." he said as he gave her a hug "I'll miss you to big bro." Citron was always like a big brother to green shadow so that's why she called him big bro. "Aswzindb aksndiopqm." Crazy Dave said then pulled a lever then the portal opened "OK go go go!" Rose yelled then the small group ran in it. About three hours later "hey green shadow wake up and get dress." said Solar Flare who was now human and naked she and green shadow where still kid so their chest were flat "good thing that you girls are lode so I won't see what I know that's there!" Night Cap yelled "hey girls I just fond out that now you can hear what I have to say." said chumpzilla who turns out to be a female and she had one rake and I mean her breasts were big thank god Rose gave the girls different size bras.

 **Some place else**

"bsusgteoa jshdgskabsos shdgsekwnqpskdn." Cray Dave said "what did he say?" Nate asked "he said that he picked up some strange readings not too far from here." Said Patrice said (if you don't know who they are they're from the plants vs zombies books) "it's has to be zomboss." Nate said with his fist in the air "grandgsi bdhskdh." Dave said "he said that it's not him because it's not showing zombie so maybe it's something else." Patrice said "then let's see what it is." Nate said as he picked up some pea shooters "alright then let's go." then they left to find the source of the weird signal. when they got to town they saw that zomboss was attacking neighborville "wha ha ha ha!" he laughed "zomboss stop this now or you'll be shot in the head with a pea!" Patrice yelled "heh well before that I like you to meet myself." zomboss said as he moved out of the way to show that their two zombosses "what how did you clone your self?!" Nate asked "I'm not a clone you twit I'm from anther dimension!" yelled the second zomboss "now you'll be crush like bugs!" both zombosses "I don't think so zomboss!" said a voice. then a big part of the zombie army was shot with fire and glowing peas "no it can't be!" zomboss two said "it's the plant heros!" he yelled then Green shadow, Solar Flare,Chumpzilla, Spudow and Night cap appeared "that's right and we here to finally end you maybe not this worlds zomboss but just you!" Night cap yelled then thrown a deadly mushroom at his head which it exploded and killed him "whoa Night cap not bad." Chumpzilla said nooooo! retreat!" Zomboss said as he was scared that he'll be next. "wow who are you?" Nate asked when Green shadow saw him she fell hard for him like she just fell deeply in love with him he did as well "um.. we are half of the plant heros I'm Green shadow this is my best friend Solar Flare and this is Chumpzilla and Spudow and finally Night cap." Green shadow said. About a few minutes later "so now we are living here." Spudow said as he was sipping some tea "so do you mind if we live with you?" Solar Flare asked "gehsjsvdvsndvdjs jdhchwoapiendgdngdj." Dave said "what he said?" Nate asked "he said that all but one and I'll be that one." Green shadow said "then why not live with me?" Nate asked green shadow then blushed "o...OK." she said "hey do you guys mind if I give you guys names?" he asked them they all shrugged "so let's see Spudow will be Chuck, Chumpzilla will be Abby,Night cap will be bruse,Solar Flare will be Sally, and finally Green shadow will be hope." Nate said then they looked at each other than smiled "we love them." Sally said "OK now hope and I need to start heading home so we can get her a bed." Nate said then grabbed hopes hand to lead the way "OK see you tomorrow." Patrice said. When Nate and Hope got to his houes he told his parents about her "OK she can sleep with you in your room." his mom said "and sorry that we don't have a extra bed so you'll share it with him." his dad said to Hope "OK then she can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Nate said the him and Hope whent to his room "h-hey do you mind if you join me in the bed?" Hope asked shyly "sure if you like." Nate said then they whent to bed. the next day Hope woke up and felt something poking her butt when she looked under the shiet she saw the Nate was hard "I always wonder what a couck looked like." she thought as she pulled his underwaier off to reveal his peines "it smells funny many it taste good." she then put it in her mouth and started sucking on it about a little wail later he came in her mouth "whoa this taste great but I need to put his underwaier back on him before he wake up." she thought as she swallowed his cum and pulled his underpants back on him. after that she whent to the bathroom "umm." she said out loud "trubel sweetheart." Nate's mom asked her from behind "oh it's you yea I never used a toilet before." Hope said "here I'll show you just take off your panties and sit down on the toilet the relax." Mrs Timely said Hope did as she was told then she was using the bathroom for the first time "thank you but can you also show me how to take a shower?" Hope asked Mrs Timely gigeled "sure and can you do me a favor?" she asked as she was turing the water on for the shower "sure." "well I see that you like my son so please try and be his first and only girlfriend." "well first he needs to ask me out." Hope said as Mrs Timely was showen her how to wash her self. a few hours later Nate and Hope were walking towards crazy Dave's houes "hey...hope can I ask you something?" Nate asked "sure what?." " well I wonder if you like to go see a movie with me." "like a date?" "yea it's a date I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Nate said as he was looking the other way to his his red as a tomato face Hope then grabbed his hand and kiss his cheek "I would love to be your girlfriend and maybe more." Hope said then the two walked in side "so we have good news you two!" Patrice yelled as soon as Nate and Hope walked in "zomboss just quit and send a note and pitcher that show that they're going back to where they came from!" "so now we won the battle so let's party tomorrow night!" Nate said "and me sally can sing a song for all of us!" Hope said "hdvbfdkabge sohdhdowhdudksndbjxlnd." Dave said "yea whatever he said!" Nate said "sweet pea he said then he'll make the lights and the sareio for it and will have it here." Hope said. "anyway hey Nate I heard that theirs a new movie too night would you like too see it?" Patrice asked "sorry Patrice I already have a date tonight to see it." He said then grabbed Hope's hand "oh your going out with Green shadow then you're lucky that citron isn't here or he'll give you one hard time about if you break his little sister's heart." Night cap aka bruse said "who's Citron?" Nate asked "Citron is an organ from the future and when he fond Green shadow here he took care of her like a big brother so from that day on they are like real brother and sister." Chumpzilla aka Abby said. the next night everything was ready for the party "OK are you ready to start the show Hope?" Sally asked "you know it." Hope said(the song that they sing is from the first plants vs zombies game after you beat zomboss and you get a music video) music plays Sunflower…

1-2-3!

(Both girls)

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

We don't want zombies on the lawn

(Hope sings)

I know your type, tall dark and dead

You wanna bite all the petals off of my head

And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here

(Sally sings)

I'm just a sunflower, but see

me power an entire infantry

You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies

(The guys dress as zombies)

I used to play football (both girls sing foot ball)

Road cones protect my head (Road cones on his heads)

I have a screen door shield (screen door shield)

We are the undead!

(Both girls sings)

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

We don't want zombies on the lawn

(Sally sings)

Maybe it's time to reevaluate

I think you have a lot of food on your plate

Brains are quite rich in cholesterol

(Hope sings)

You're dead so it doesn't matter

Instead we'll use this solar power

To make a lawn defense at any hour

(The guys again)

I like your tricycle (tricycle)

There's butter on my head (butter on his head)

I'm gonna eat your brain (ho your not)

We are the undead!

(Both girls sings)

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

There's a zombie on your lawn

We don't want zombies on the lawn

(Then as the song ends the girls gives the crowd a wink)

"whoa that was awesome you girls have a great talent!" Nate said as he gave Hope a hug "why thank you Nate." Sally said


	2. Problem

**Few years later after the first chapter**

"So Nate did you and Hope find anything about their world?" Patrice asked as she kicked the sand bag bruse was holding up "why yes and me and Dave are almost done with the portal that'll allow use to go back and forth." Nate said then Hope huged him "I can't wait for Citron to meet you." she said "globshehwsjahd." Dave said "alright I'm almost done with the endcell." Nate said. After a long time with Dave Nate started to understand him "wait I just thought of something won't we turn back in to plants?" Sally asked "no remember before we got here we were told that we would be stuck as humans." Abby said then she helped Dave and Nate with the machine "alright in 3...2...1!" Nate yelled then the portal opened then after three hours three plants walked out "Citron!" Hope yelled "Green Shadow I almost didn't rekanise you!" The orang said as he hugged his little sister "so this is Citron." Nate said "and who are you?" Citron asked "oh this is Nate his my boyfriend." Sally said "is he good to you?" Citron gave a big brother look at Nate "yes he is and he's very smart." then Roes hovered to Chuck and Sally "wow it's been a few years haven't?" Roes said "yea and it's great to see you aging." Sally said "so when I was walking to you guys I heard that green shadow has a boyfriend." then all three friends gave a small chuckle "yea she does and Bruce has a girlfriend." Chuck said. After the small get together during that night at Nate's and Sally's house Nate was having a weird dream "uhhh" then he woke up and saw that Hope was sucking on his couck "Hope what the hell are you doing?!" Nate yelled then Hope gave him a lustful smile "oh I was just hunger for disert but now that you awake how about we have some real fun?" then Nate picked her up and spread her leg to reveale her wet pussy "go on Nate take me now and be my first and I'll be yours." Hope said then Nate shoved his member in Hope with full foers "uhhhg!" Hope yelled "Hope are you ok?" "Yea just keep going." Then Nate whent on as he moved his dick in and out of her. his couck was covered with her juice and her virgen blood "ohhhh" Hope moned in pleasure as Nate bagne to play with her tits by sucking on them "Hope I'm about to...CUM!" then he came in her then the two cloapses on each other "hey hope?" "Yea my love?" "Was too day a safe day?" then Hope gave him a puzzled look "safe day?" "yea you know if it wasn't you safe day then you would get pregnant by my seeds" then Hope gave another looked "what?" "oh boy" Nate said then the two whent to sleep. a few days later Nate had Hope take a pregnancy test "um Nate what does this mean?" Hope asked as she came out of the bathroom and handed Nate the test "oh fuck" the test was positive "Hope we're going to be parents." Nate said then he finted "whoa what happened to him" Citron asked as him and the rest of the gane walked in "bro I'm going to be a mom!" The citron looked surprised "what that's good I'm so prod of you!" Citron said then sally gave Hope a hug as Patrice said "thank god that they're both eighteen." then Abby grabbed Nate "we better take him home." said. When they got there Nate's parents asked why was their son pastout "because we're going to be parents!" "Wait what why didn't you use a condom?!" Nate's mom asked "what's a condom and a few nights ago when Nate and me had sex he asked me after he came in me was it a safe day." Hope said "well you see a condom keeps a mans semen from going in a woman and a safe day is when the woman isn't abel to get pregnant." Nate's dad after that Nate woke up "uhgg my head." He said "Nate!" both his parents yelled "oh fuck me." he said "Nate why didn't you use a condom?" his mom asked "umm well you see..." "no no excuses young man!" his dad yelled then Hope and Citron put them self's in front of Nate "hey it happened and like it or not you're going to be grandparents!" Hope yelled as she pointed her peagun at them "yea besides I was a little mad my self but hey I'm happy for my sister here!" Citron said as he step frowed "guys guys we have a problem back home!" Grass knocels yelled as he ran in "what is it gk?" Citron asked with out looking away "the super zombies are attacking our neighborville!" "Wait what we have to stop them!" Hope yelled then Nate grabbed her arm "no Hope you can't because you're pregnant let the rest of us handle this!" He yelled then ran out with citron. back at crazy Dave's house "why is everyone just standing around we have to stop the super zombies!" Citron yelled "we lied there's no attack we lied to see what you'll do with Hope if we said there was one." Patrice said "what this was a test to see if we were stupid and let Hope fight!?" Nate asked "yes" Rose said "goddamit why I adouh kick all you asses!" Nate yelled as he started to walk back home "Nate wait I have something to tell you." Patrice said "and what is it Patrice?!" "Nate when were young I used to like you... a... a little more then a friend. but then you started to date Hope I was really heart broken to a point where I even tried to kill her but Bruce helped stop then him and me whent out." she said "so you're the one who put poisen in her drink when we were sixteen?" Nate asked with no emotions "yes" then Nate grabbed the monkey ranch on the work branch and hit her in the face with it "YOU BITCH YOU ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND JUST BECAUSE I WAS WITH HER AND NOT YOU I AUTA BEAT YOU WITH THIS RANCH TILL YOU'RE MESSED UP AS YOUR SICK WAYS!" Nate yelled with a lot of anger then Bruce kicked Nate's stumic "if you try then I'll kick your ass!" he said just before Citron shoot a beam at him and made him hit the wall "Well I say let him for trying to kill my sister!" The Abby and Sally ran in front of them "guys stop don't fight each other." Sally said "Sally she tried to kill your best friend she diserve this." Nate said "Abby he's just mad help us talk to him." Bruce said. then both Sally and Abby walked to Nate and Citron followed by the rest "guys why are you agreeing with him?!" Patrice asked "because what you did was wrong but we won't allow him to hit you anymore." Roes said as she grabbed the ranch out of Nate's hand and put it in a tool box "I'm heading home." Nate said "oh one more thing Patrice when I tell Hope who saw you as a friend she'll be heart broken." he said as he walked home "oh god what have I done." Patrice said as she began to cry. when Nate got home Hope was eating some pie "oh is it already over?" She asked "no it was just a test to see if we let to come with us." Nate said "hey what's the matter?" "Patrice just told me that she use to love me and she tried to kill you." Whennhen said that Hope dropped her pie in shock "wait what." "that's right and after she told me that I hit her with a ranch." then from that day on their friendship was slowly hitting an iecbirge


End file.
